<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lil Update by disasterslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364987">Lil Update</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterslytherin/pseuds/disasterslytherin'>disasterslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Status Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterslytherin/pseuds/disasterslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lil Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! If you're looking at my page, first of all thank you. Secondly, I'm currently doing my undergrad in Political Science, and it's midterm season. I'm fully done my midterms at the end of November, but I have finals immediately after. Until I learn how to balance my time, I won't be posting as frequently as I'd like to. Expect updates to my fics on weekends and at weird hours. If you'd like to support me further, bookmarking or subscribing to a work might be a good idea so you know when I update. Thank you so much for your support, and I really appreciate every single hit, comment and kudo I get &lt;3 See you soon!<br/>
-disasterslytherin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>